


i'd number the stars in the galaxy for you

by twoghosties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Constellations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, but it's not really that big of a plot point??, poorly explained greek myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoghosties/pseuds/twoghosties
Summary: hello !so i haven't writen for fun in like 2 years, but i have kogagoshi and also pirate brainrot,, so here we arethis was kinda fun to write, even tho it had no plot lmao.hope you enjoyed >:)
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Kudos: 23





	i'd number the stars in the galaxy for you

The universe held countless galaxies. Each with a million planets, all unique in their own light. Those planets had billions upon billions of stars dancing across the skies. Those stars all had their own story to tell, each special in their own light. And yet, Kogane stood on the deck of a ship, arm around Goshiki Tsutomu, and thought the black haired boy was the most spectacular thing the universe had to offer. 

“That’s… Orion, right? It’s the one with the two bright stars,” the smaller pirate said, entranced by the patterns decorating the sky. 

“Yep! You’re getting good at recognizing constellations, Goshiki! According to the myths, Orion was this super handsome guy, with something similar to Atsumu’s personality,” Kogane said, exchanging a soft laugh with Goshiki. “One day he told Artemis and Leto, the goddess of the hunt and her mother, that he could defeat any beast. They challenged him, of course, and sent a scorpion down to Earth. Naturally, it stung him and he died. And now he’s in the stars, fighting a great bull,” Kogane said, biting back embarrassment. He’d gone off on yet another tangent, much to his chagrin. 

Goshiki smiled and gazed at the taller boy. “Tell me more about the stars, Kanji. Tell me about every constellation, about all the myths.” 

Kogane flushed red, hoping that the darkness covered it up. “If I told you about all the stars, we’d never sleep.”

“Then let’s never sleep,” Goshiki spoke in what was barely a whisper. “I want to know everything.” 

Kogane sighed contently. “Let’s lay down then. We’ll get a better view of the sky, so I’ll be able to tell you about everything the galaxy has to offer.” 

The two boys sprawled out on the deck, lanky limbs entangling. Kogane pulled his boyfriend closer, allowing for Goshiki to rest his head on the blond’s chest. Kogane planted a small kiss to the top of Goshiki’s head before turning up to face the stars. 

Goshiki pointed to the spray of stars near Orion. “Is that the great bull he fights?” 

“Yep. That’s Taurus, you know, like the zodiac sign. According to the mythology, Zeus turned himself into a bull to carry a princess off to an island. Crete, I think.”

“Would you turn yourself into a bull to carry me to a new island?” Goshiki said, gaze fixated on the constellation above. 

“I’d number the stars in the galaxy for you. Zeus turning into a bull is nothing compared to that,” Kogane said, his eyes focused on something other than the night sky. He felt Goshiki’s face warm up, and his own quickly did the same. 

“That was cheesy,” Goshiki giggled. “But don’t stop talking.” 

Kogane would never stop talking if it meant this moment would last forever. “Tsutsumo, see that bigger constellation near Taurus? That’s Persues, the hero. He slayed Medusa, I’m pretty sure. He killed this guy named Proteus too, but it ended up biting him in the ass. The guy’s son, Megapenthes, avenged his father and killed Persues. And now he’s among the stars.” 

Goshiki hummed. “Tell me more.” 

“I will, but I’m curious. Why are you so interested in this all of the sudden?” 

Goshiki’s face heated up again, warming the spot on Kogane’s chest where he rested his head. “It’s because you always look so thrilled whenever you talk about them. Your eyes become brighter than all the stars in the galaxy, and it’s almost impossible to look away.”

“Oh. Okay,” Kogane’s face rose to the same temperature as his boyfriend’s. He tried not to stumble over his words. “So, Perseus?” 

Goshiki laughed quietly. “You already told me about Persues. Tell me about the constellations near him. It seems like there’s a lot.” 

The blond thought for a moment. “If you look a little bit above him, there’s Cassiopeia. She was a vain woman, who often boasted about her beauty. One day, she said something about being prettier than the sea nymphs, and Poseidon wasn’t having it. He sent a huge monster, Cetus, I think, to attack her kingdom. Then, if you look up a little bit more, there’s King Cepheus. Cassiopeia’s vanity caused his death, so Zues put him amongst the stars.” 

“Oh my. These myths are a lot darker than I remember,” said Goshiki, yawning. “When my mother would tell them as bedtime stories, the endings seemed to be a lot happier.” 

Kogane grinned. “What myths do you know about, Tsutsumo?”

The smaller boy half-shrugged. “The normal ones parents tell their kids. Like the one about the spider weaver? I know a fraction of what you seem to know, especially in relation to the stars.” 

“Cool! You’re thinking of Arachne. She’s the reason spiders exist, unfortunately.” 

“Does she have a constellation representing her?” Goshiki’s eyes were filled with genuine curiosity, which caused Kogane’s heart to flutter. 

“No. Arachne is probably in Tartarus, not with the stars.”

“Oh.” Goshiki shifted closer to Kogane, who instinctively held the smaller pirate tighter. 

The two stared up at the night sky in silence for a while, taking in the view of the night sky. Kogane often struggled in quiet situations, but the faint sound of Goshiki’s breaths, coupled with the dim light from the stars made him feel content. 

After a few minutes of peace and quiet, two meteors dashed across the sky. It looked like the two stars were playing tag in the darkness.

“Shooting stars,” the two boys said in unison, grins creeping across their faces. 

“What do you know about shooting stars, Kanji?” 

“Well, before I left home, my little sister and I would always try and make up stories to explain them. I don’t remember most of them, but we’d always say that when there’s two stars right after each other, it means you’ve found love. It’s kinda cliche, I guess, but oh well.”

Goshiki hummed. “What made you come up with that?”

“My parents. Stargazing was something we liked to do as a family sometimes, and it seems like everytime we’d go out together, there’d be two meteors. Like it was just for them.” 

“That's cute.” 

Kogane grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “Yeah.”

“Kanji?” Goshiki said, voice monotone.

“What’s wrong?” he replied, panic rising in his chest. He’d overwhelmed the boy, hadn’t he?

“Crap, I’m sorry- nothing’s wrong, I promise. Just... what if those were our stars?” 

A wave of relief washed over the blond boy."Do you want them to be our stars?“

Goshiki nodded, squeezing Kogane's hand. "Yeah."

“Then those are our stars,” the blond replied, chuckling at his boyfriend. "I hope we see them every night."

**Author's Note:**

> hello !
> 
> so i haven't writen for fun in like 2 years, but i have kogagoshi and also pirate brainrot,, so here we are
> 
> this was kinda fun to write, even tho it had no plot lmao. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed >:)


End file.
